Wally Comes Back
by The HalfBlood Hero
Summary: It's been weeks since Wally's death and Artemis still can't contemplate it. What happens when she and Nightwing go to the ruins of the cave. Read to find out. Wally/Kid Flash x Artemis


**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long, school is horrible. Anyway I thought it would be good to make another Wally/Artemis story. I hope you guys enjoy and make sure to leave a review. If you have any suggestions for a future story I'd be glad to take them into consideration. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wally Comes Back<strong>

**Artemis**

Wally is gone. The words keep on replying in my head but I can't bring myself to believe them. It's only been a few week since the incident but I feel like it happened yesterday. I still live in our old Apartment but it's not the same without Wally. Megan stops by every once in a while to see how I'm doing. I don't go on many missions anymore. Sometimes I like to walk through the ruins of the cave to see what remains. Today is one of those days.

Nightwing has decided to join me today. As we walk through what use to be our base we see that barely anything has survived. There is part of the zeta tubes on the wall and part of the couch is buried in the ground. None of the bedrooms are still standing. It seems like only yesterday Wally sped through the zeta tubes with his swim suit on and we met for the first time.

"Man I missed this place", Nightwing says as we approached where the kitchen use to be. "I still remember when Wally and I played pranks on each other, those were the days".

"Yeah, I wish we could go back in time before this all happened", I say looking around the rubble.

"If only we could", Nightwing sighs.

We walk around the cave some more until we decide to finally head home. As we reach the old living room the wind starts to pick up. It starts to get faster and more violent. Nightwing and I are barely able to stand as the wind gets stronger. Suddenly a ball of light appears in the middle of the room and starts to grow until it becomes the size of a car. With a blast of energy the ball explodes and sends me and Nightwing flying.

As we pick ourselves off the ground we look at the area where the ball of light exploded. Laying on the ground is a body in a yellow jumpsuit with messy red hair with steam curling off its back. The sound of moaning was coming from it.

My mind starts going wild. Could it be? No, it couldn't be. But it's got to be... Wally.

"Oh my God. Dick, look!" I yell pointing at the body on the ground.

Dick's eyes widen in surprise. "No, it can't be, I mean there is no way", he says looking at it.

I find myself running towards the body with Dick right behind. I roll over the body as soon as I get there. I gasp as I see the red lightning bolt on his chest. It's Wally. "No way", Dick mutters as he sees it too. Wally's suit is torn in many places and his body is super warm. His eyes start to flutter open and I cry in relief.

"Wally", I say in between all of my crying.

"Artemis?" his voice is barely audible.

"It's me", I smile with relief.

He barely manages a smile before he slips back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><span> <strong>Wally<strong>

The first thing I realize when I wake up is that I'm not dead. I look around the room I'm in to realize that I'm in some sort of hospital. Another thing is that there is a sleeping blonde girl curled up in a nearby chair. Artemis. I try to sit up further but there is an enormous amount of pain in my side. The archer stirs as a groan in pain. What happened to me?

"Artemis?" I ask softly. She starts to wake up.

"Mom five more minutes", she says angrily in her sleep.

"Not your mom", I laugh.

"Wally?"

"Yeah it's me", I smile as she realizes where she's at.

"You're alive!" she yells as she runs over and pulls me into a tight hug. I ignore the pain and hug her back. When we break apart I cup her cheeks in my hands and pull her into a kiss. "Where have you been?" she asks as we pull apart.

"I don't know", I say rubbing my head.

"I'm just glad you came back", she smiles as she pulls me into another kiss. I hear footsteps and a knock at the door. It's Dick.

"Well look who's back from the dead", Dick laughs as he sees me.

"You can't get rid of me that easily".

"It's good to see you KF. I'm going to tell everyone you're awake", he says walking out the door.

"I missed you", Artemis says with tears in her eyes after Dick leaves.

"I missed you too", I pull her onto the bed and hold her close. "I'm never leaving you again".

"You better not", she laughs kissing my cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't", I smile back.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to stay here tonight if you don't want to", I tell Artemis. Everyone had come to see me. Artemis was the only one still here.<p>

"That's just the thing", she smiles "I want to stay here". She comes up to my bed and lies down next to me. She lays her head in the nape of my neck. I realize that she is already asleep. I turn over, kiss her on the head and whisper, "Goodnight Arty". I'm glad I'm back.

THE END


End file.
